Pyrrha (Rebekah Mikaelson)
Pyrrha (currently named Rebekah Mikaelson) is currently the Everqueen of The Originals and CEO of Pegasus Inc. She began her Politics and War journey in Pantheon under the reign of Purpleymoon where she quickly rose up the ranks as she proved her usefulness in certain key government areas. Her time at Pantheon was to be short however as she had other plans and moved to create her own alliance then named "The Pegasus Empire". lot of backstory details skipped here. After a brief war with Pantheon for various reasons, 3/4 of the alliance was removed from the game by Alex after Pantheon's gov moved to end the war quickly by approaching the administrator. Reason for their removal is still unavailable at this time as know one quite knows why as they were all removed without much investigation. Around three months into the future and Pyrrha rejoined the game (Her previous ingame name was Shannakay) as Pyrrha. She spent a short time in Pantheon which had by this point gone through alot (Purpleymoon was no longer the leader.). She soon left however to join Epimetheus at his alliance. Soon after their alliance merged with another to form Atlas with three members as the leaders. Epimetheus, Commander Papi and Pyrrha. Pyrrha soon stepped down to allow Dolby to take her leader position. It is around this time that The Legends of Atlas blog was written which placed Pyrrha as the daughter and heir of Epimetheus. After a fallout between Pyrrha and Dolby and the lack of support for her, she left the game for a second time and for a second time, the alliance she was in fell to ruin shortly after as Atlas disbanded with its members scattered across Orbis. This time however she did not stay away for long and soon came back and again rejoined Pantheon, this time under the leadership of The Emperor. Again she advanced up in gov before leaving the game. Shortly after she left, Pantheon underwent another massive change. She rejoined again under Rawr and again advanced up in ranks and again left. (Notice the recurring event. These aren't all the times she has done so as we are skipping out a large portion of her history.) The last time she rejoined PnW she renamed herself to Rebekah Mikaelson and joined Fark (Farkistan) instead of Pantheon.Here she again quickly shot up in ranks and went as far as running for the leadership position though the election was abandoned after Souparmon decided to retain his post. Pyrrha and Souparmon grew exceptionally close during this time and she was and still is, officially regarded as his daughter and an official princess of Fark. She did eventually leave Fark and with the help of Souparmon, created The Originals, which at its peak reached #17 in alliance ranking. He also reportedly assister her to achieve her overall best of 20+ cities. It is also worth mentioning that she has established a really strong business relationship with Beacon Inc. whom also played a very key role in her current alliance's success. Current noteworthy friends of Pyrrha include but are certainly not limited to: Souparmon, S. Wolfe, Meggles, Tyrion Lannister, Noctis, SixSadistic66, Ashton Rowe and many more. Created by: Pegasus Inc. Sponsored by: TPB Category:Alliance Leaders Category:Nation Leaders Category:Leaders